


Kisses and Laser Tag

by Dweebtaki



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluffy Ending, Laser Tag, date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 15:34:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11649519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dweebtaki/pseuds/Dweebtaki
Summary: Yoosung was such a sweet boy. You were his everything. He treated you like a princess. You couldn't ask for a better boyfriend but there was one thing that bothered you. He didn't kiss you. . .





	Kisses and Laser Tag

**Author's Note:**

> Yoosung is an Adorable little thing and I just wanna kiss and hug him ughhh. Enjoy~

You and Yoosung had been dating for 2 months. You two were the absolute perfect pair. Yoosung was the sweetest boy you ever met and you couldn't imagine life without Him but there was something that kinda bothered you. Ever since the party, he hasn't kissed you. He kisses you on the cheek from time to time but nothing more than that. You thought he was just shy and didn't have the guts to make the first move yet. Really Yoosung was just holding back because he wanted it to be perfect. The kiss at the party was just okay. He had acted on impulse that day and sort of regretted it. He wanted you two to be alone with a romantic setting. He'd constantly weigh his options in his head.

_'The beach? No, too sandy. During a movie? No, that stupid. In the park? Ugh, no way too public.'_

The poor boy was overworking his brain. You just really wanted a plain kiss didn't matter where didn't matter when. Just a simple kiss and you'd be ecstatic. Even so, Yoosung continued to plan the event in his head.

~~

   It was a warm summer day when he texted you.

**Yoosung★ -  Hey (Y/N)! Would you like to go somewhere tomorrow?**

**(Y/N) - Yes! Where are we going?**

**Yoosung★ - It's a surprise. I'll pick you up from the apartment at 6!**

**(Y/N) - Okay ~**

**Yoosung★ - I have to go! My teammates are calling me. It's around time for dinner. You should eat something. See you tomorrow ~!**

  You smiled widely, kicking your legs in excitement. You let yourself calm down before getting up and making yourself some food.  
     
  That night you and Yoosung both thought about the same thing. How are you gonna get a kiss? You were left wondering since you had no idea where you two were even going to go. You thought of places where you think Yoosung would take you. Somewhere you both love. These thoughts never stopped running through your head.

   Yoosung's mind was restless as well. He knew exactly where to take you and he was planning every move. This had to be perfect. The more he thought about kissing you the hotter his face felt. If he didn't stop he'd probably explode but he couldn't stop. He didn't want to.

~~  
   
    The time had come. You looked down at your phone. 5:56pm. Yoosung would be here soon. You didn't know where you were going which excited you.  You couldn't sit still. You were practically bouncing up and down where you sat. Then a knock at the door. Your movement stopped and you smiled widely. You got up and opened the door. Yoosung was standing with a pink rose in his hand. 

  "You look really nice (y/n)." He smiled and held the flower in front of you, waiting for you to take it. 

  "Thank you, love."  You took it out of his hand and kissed his cheek. His face burned a bright red color. You giggled. Yoosung took your hand and led you to the car. He opened the door and you stepped in, buckling your seatbelt as he closed the door. He got in as well.

 "So Yoosung~ Where are we going?" You asked hoping that kiss would make him flustered enough to cave in and tell you early. 

 "I told you it's a secret." He winked at you as he started the car. Your face felt warm. 

 You pouted and crossed your arms. 

 "Are you really upset?" He laughed.

 "If I say yes will you tell me where we're going?" 

"Probably not." 

 You sighed and looked out the window. Looking at all the houses you two were passing. You looked back at Yoosung who was focused on driving. 

 "Can you at least tell me how long it will take to get there~?" 

 "About twenty minutes." He replied. 

"There is so much stuff that is about twenty minutes away. That's no help." 

Yoosung laughed, " You're so impatient (y/n). He reached over and placed his hand on your thigh, squeezing slightly. Your face turned bright red. 

_'When did Yoosung get so bold?'_ You thought to yourself, kind of mad that the tables have turned. You were usually the one to make him flustered. 

Yoosung took his hand put it back on the wheel. You watched him as he drove. His hair wasn't pinned so it fell slightly over his glasses. He was concentrating on the road. You could tell he was nervous. Probably because he didn't want to crash with you in the car. You smiled and looked around at your surroundings. 

 Fifteen minutes later you guys stopped. You had your head down, looking at your phone for the past five minutes so you didn't have much of a chance to look at where you were before Yoosung told you to close your eyes. You were mildly frustrated. You wanted to know where you were but you obliged anyways. Yoosung made his way to your side of the car and opened the door, leading you out while still making sure you had your eyes shut. 

"Okay. Open now." He said wrapping his arm around you. 

 When you opened your eyes you were greeted by a huge sign that read 'Game On'. You smiled widely. 

 "You mentioned you wanted to go here a lot lately. I thought it would be nice-" 

You cut him off by turning and hugging him tightly. Nearly knocking him over. He laughed and hugged you back. 

 "Hurry up and let go. I wanna kick your ass in Skeeball." You grabbed his hand and darted towards the door.

 Excitement filled you and Yoosungs eyes once you stepped into the building. There were so many games and barely any people there. You looked up at Yoosung. It was obvious he was trying not to geek out in front of you. _How cute._

 "So...What do you want to do first?" Yoosung asked. 

 "I wanna play Pac-Man." You said. You were anxious to hop on a machine and play. 

 "What happened to kicking my ass in SkeeBall ?" He laughed.

 "I can do that later. Now come on!" You dragged him to the Pac-Man machine but then you realized something. You need quarters. You turned around to Yoosung to tell him. He was already prepared. He had a roll of quarters in his hand. You smiled and took it from him. You put a quarter into the machine and started playing. Yoosung wrapped his hands around your waist. 

 "Aren't you going to play?" You questioned. 

 "I'll play later. This is your day anyways. You have fun." He replied resting his head in the crook of your neck. You smiled and continued playing. 

 After about a half an hour of dragging him around the arcade, you forced him to play something. If you didn't he'd probably just keep watching you while you played everything. When he started playing he didn't talk. He was so fixated on whatever he was playing. He ended up beating about half of the high scores in the whole arcade in the span of about 20 minutes. The two of you walked around with what looked like thousands of tickets in your hands.

   You both ended up playing all of the machines. You wondered how much money you and Yoosung had spent. 

 "Hey, Yoosung. I think it's time for me to kick your ass in Skee Ball~" You say, pulling his arm towards the SkeeBall lanes. He followed you. You entered a coin in one of the lanes. Yoosung did the same in the lane next to yours. You both grabbed a ball and looked at each other. **It was on.**

 You both rolled the ball simultaneously. Yours went into the 2,000 and Yoosungs when into the 10,000. You pouted. Grabbing another ball and rolling it. You both did this until there was no longer any balls to roll. Your final score 23,000. Yoosungs final score 55,000.

 "I thought you were going to kick my ass? What happened?" Yoosung laughed. You punched his arm and turned your back to him. "Oww. (y/n) , are you mad~?" 

  _'Not really but I'll pretend to be so you can come over here and hug me._ ' You thought to yourself. Your wish was quickly granted.

 Yoosung wrapped his arms around you and kissed your cheek lightly. "I'm sorry for teasing you. Now c'mon, what do you want to do now?" 

"Can we do laser tag?" 

Yoosung smiled. "I thought you'd never ask."

 You both rushed over to the laser tag arena. Laughing like children when you got to the front desk. The woman behind the counter greeted you and handed you a card.

 "Write your names next to the numbers. Remember your number that's the vest you'll put on." 

Yoosung wrote both of your names on the card and handed it to the woman. She inputted your names into the computer then gestured you into the arena. You both put your vests on and got ready. 

 "I may not have beaten you in SkeeBall but I can still beat you here." You said pointing your gun at his chest. 

 "Good luck with that love." He smirked. 

A countdown started. You both had 10 seconds to hide. 

"10.." 

You both ran to different parts of the arena, completely disregarding the **'NO RUNNING'** sign. 

"9.."  

You found a good starting point. You waited for the countdown to be over. 

"8.." 

Yoosung found a good starting point. He waited for the countdown to be over.

"7.." 

You adjusted your vest.

"6.." 

Yoosung applied his chapstick.

"5.." 

You bounced your leg and hoped to win

"4.." 

Yoosung bounced his leg and hoped everything went smoothly.

"3.." 

You took a deep breath

"2.." 

Yoosung took a deep breath

"1.." 

"I will win this." You said to yourself.

"I will kiss her," Yoosung said to himself.

"Go!" 

 You both started running to find each other. You hid behind the pillars, for the most part, to avoid being shot. The music playing made everything more intense. You felt like you were in some kind of action movie. Your thoughts distracted you and Yoosung was able to find you and get the first blood. The guns make a loud **'Bang'** sound so you were able to get a clue as to where he was. You saw the small dot of light on his vest and shot. He ran away. 

 Yoosung stopped at a pillar and hid for a moment. He was thinking of ways he could corner you. His daydreaming made him an easy target. He was vulnerable. You shot. The noise from his vest brought him back to the moment. He laughed and aimed at you. He shot multiple times. Hitting you twice. You shot him as you ran away. You ran to the pillar that had the score. He was winning. You groaned and started running again, trying to find Yoosung. 

 Yoosung was waiting for you to pass by. A predator that has an elaborate plan to catch it's prey. He shot his gun at nothing and hid behind a pillar. You turn and start heading in that direction. You took the bait. You walk to the area where you heard the shot. No Yoosung though. You start walking away to look for him but you were stopped. 

 Arms wrapped around your body from behind. You turned around ready to shoot but were stopped once again. Yoosung grabbed your wrist and slowly pushed you back until you were against the wall. You looked up at him. Your face was starting to warm up. The music seemed to stop. You were so in the moment. Yoosung leaned down, your noses touched. 

 "(y/n)...Can I kiss you?" 

You couldn't speak. You just nodded your head. Yoosung smiled. Your heart started to race. Why were you so nervous? It has happened before. It shouldn't be a big deal. 

 He leaned in the rest of the way. Your lips met. This feeling felt so new. It made you feel happy but also slightly terrified. You could feel Yoosungs hand shaking a bit. He felt it too. The rest of the room seemed to disappear. In your head, it was just you and Yoosung. The kiss felt like it lasted an eternity but it was only a few seconds.

 You two pulled apart. Your face was burning up. Yoosungs was too. You couldn't see it but he was so hot, his glasses fogged up. Neither of you spoke for a moment, the music was the only thing that filled the room.  Yoosung was about to say something but couldn't. 

  **' Bang Bang Bang '**

You shot him three times. He laughed and tried to run. You kept shooting. He shot back a few times but not hit you. The last few minutes you had were spent just running and shooting randomly at each other. 

**" Game Over "**

You both at each other and ran to the scoreboard. 

**1\. (y/n)**

**2\. Yoosung**

  "Yes! I win! I told you I'd win!" You excitedly yelled, poking Yoosungs arm. He laughed and took your hand leading you out of the arena. 

 You both took your vests off and exited the building. It was now dark outside and very cold. You didn't bring a sweater. You shivered. The cold wind hitting your skin. Yoosung noticed and took his jacket off.

 "Here put this on." He handed it to you. You put it on. It was so warm. 

"Thank you." You said, taking his hand. Your fingers intertwined.

"Anything for you." He tilted your face up to his and gave you another kiss. Sweet and Soft. You blushed. 

 From then on, he kissed you any chance he got. When you got into the car, he kissed you. When he drove you home, he walked you to the door and kissed you again. You didn't mind. He had 2 months worth of kisses he needed to make up for anyways.

~The End~  

**Author's Note:**

> Isn't he the cutest? Also sorry if he seems a bit out of character at times. I was trying to make him be cuter than he already is.


End file.
